2410 Resident Evil
by RomanceFantasyLover18
Summary: This story takes place in (obvisously) 2410, The technology is super advanced, a lot of the zombies are gone but there are still a few. humans are making a comeback, and this is aslo loosely based on the second movie. so yeah, but it's a love story between CarlosXOC.


**Chapter 1**

**February 3 2410**

**POV:Alexandria**

"The year is 2410; technology here in the U.S. is very high. Most of the transportations consist of flying cars and skyscrapers above the clouds. But many of us decided to stay on the ground and live as we did in the 20th and 21st century. A lot of the buildings consist of government actions so not many people are aloud to work there, like me, or as they say those freaks."

"Why, because some of us were experiments of the Umbrella Corporation, we have immortality, agelessness, and strength. I was born on August 18, 1994, so I'm about 416 years old. Not very old but I have enough skills though to survive in this world. So I'll tell you who I am, my full name is Alexandria Jo Nightwalker it's not my birth name but all of my family died in the 20th century so I changed it.

As I said I'm 416 years old but I look like I'm 17, that's when I was experimented on, it was a week after I turned 17, anyways I have cropped dirty blonde hair, I have two Different colored eyes, one is sky blue, while the other is a deep purple, I weigh 129 lbs., and my height is 5'6". I have slightly tanned skin but not like cowboys, which to me I think are sexy, but I've had my eyes on one guy he has black hair, tanned skin and he has tattoos on his arms and lower back. His name is Carlos Oliveira, he and I were best friends when we were kids, he was experimented on to like me but he vanished 20 years ago. Since then I've been looking for him he lives in Texas, surprisingly though he's still single, I don't see how, he's very attractive, but he's smart, caring, and skilled in combat against anything.

Especially zombies, people who were exposed to the T-virus, and not given the cure for it. He was an Umbrella soldier in Raccoon City, the city they leveled with a nuclear bomb, and made a cover up story, saying that the plant site in Raccoon City had a melt down. That's a lie for sure, I know, I was there with Carlos, Alice, LJ, and Jill Valentine. We barely made it out after the explosion, the helicopter went down, Alice died, or at least we though she did, but that was before dr. Isaacs revived her and made Project Alice. Then she dropped off the radar grid for sometime, before reappearing 5 years later. I stayed with Carlos, and met Clair.

**POV: Alexandria'**

"Hey Carlos, got anything to drink?"I said over the radio. "Uh yea i've a couple bottles of water, and a ?, What do you want?" Carlos Answered.

"You should know what i want!"I said. " it is."

I should tell you where we are. Right know we're driving in a caravan with a Hum V, school bus, truck,abulance, and a tanker. We're driving through a desert right, but we're not sure were. We haven't seen a sign or anything left of whatever civilization was here. So we're passing through to see what we find. Anyway I'm in the school bus filled with what people we found,small families, or atleast what was left of them.

Carlos is in the Hum V with LJ out front of the the School bus wich Sam, my best friend that grew up with me and carrlos, and all the families. After us was the abulance driven by Clair, LJs' girlfriend. After that is the truck, driven by , A former Army Sgt. And then the Tanker driven by the cowboy we call Drake. When we found him he was delerious, and he couldn't remember his name, so we settled on Drake. And thats everyone except the names of the people we rescued.

"Hey, there's a motel upahead, everyone pull over on the side of the , me and you are gonna see if there are any Zombies in the building, everyone else hold down here,Clear."I said. "Ok, Alex your the boss." Carlos said. So me and Carlos got out and I got on top of the tanker and Carlos got on top of the school bus and we looked over the area."I don't se anything what about you carlos." I said.

"Nothing here, to go down and look through the building?"Carlos replied."Sure."I replied."Everyone stay in the we send a signal, drive slowly down to the parking lot, but entil then stay up here."I commanded.

**DOWN AT THE MOTEL**

"Ladies first." Carlos said. I hit him in the arm. mind you i have unatural strength, along with him."Ow that hurt."Carlos replied to my hit."What that hurt you physically, or your pride?" i said walk seductively up to him. "Your torturing me Alex." He replied Huskily.

I knew how to turn him on. I often did it alot, to tell him that I liked him. And he knew it back to the mission on hand.I tried the door, it was unlocked and beaten looking.

I pushed it open and walked in slowly, looking around making sure nothing was hiding behind the door or desk that was across the followed me in we made our way in the back.(your carrying an assault rifle along with carlos, and you guys both have two pistols, yours are in thigh holsters, and his are on hip holsters.)You followed the hallway back til it split into two diffrent directions."Carlos take the left one, I'll take the right one,k."I said.

"Sure, Alex be careful?ok" He replied."You know I allways am." I exclaimed. I walked down the hall and went through the rooms I didn't find anything lurking in any of them til I got to the end of the hall. there was blood splattered on the walls and the door to the left of the wall. It was slightly ajarred, and there was a sound coming out of the room. So I nudged the door open, what I saw I wanted to puke.

There were body parts every where, it looked like there was a party when the virus spread through there. And there were two of them feeding of what looked liek what was left of a guy. I silently slipped in the room and fired at the girl that had her back to me. She turned quickly toward me and I shot her in the head.

She fell to the ground, the other zombie jump over me and blocked the door. He snarled, and came running at me, I shot at him. He dodged it and jumped on me, knocking me over on the floor. The only thing stopping him from chewing off a piece of my neck was my gun.

Although I had unatural strength, he was stronger then me. He's what we call a super zombie four times stronger then a regular zombie. "Carlos!"I yelled, I couldn't defeat him on my own. I didn't have the strength of him.

I'm only two times stronger then the regular zombie."Alex!" I heard ringing through the hall."Where are you?" he said. Meanwhile the zombie had thrown me into a barthroom the size of living room,(little note to self there as smart as a human,they can think for themselves they know how to trap humans.)

He shut the door and picked up the metal table and propped it up against the door. Efficiently locking me in the bathroom with him. It would take atleast 30 minutes before Carlos could get through that door."Alex!" Carlos yelled banging on the door."He's a Super Zombie, Carlos, he put a metal table under the door knob."I replied.(Super Zombies can't infect other people like the regular zombies, Super Zombies kill there prey, and ocassionaly torture their prey.)

Which is apparently what he had in mind for me, he broke my wrist, then through me into the wall length mirror on the other side of the bathroom. He picked up a piece of glass,(By the way I lost my gun in the other room, and he ripped off my pistols as well in the other room.)He stabbed me in the mid section just above of stomach.I screamed loudly."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh,uh."

"ALEX!" Carlos yelled through the door.I looked at the door, to see there was a sizeable hole there, enough that carlos was almost the super zombie then sliced across my chest cutting me from the top of my chest across to the bottom of the other side.I was strating to get dizzy, but I still had enough strength to role away from the zombie trying to slice me across the face.

That pissed him off really bad,but it distracted him from Carlos coming through the door.(the only way to kill a super zombie is shooting them through the back of their tap os what I call it.)Carlos did just that, the zombie fell down to the floor ran over to me, I was sitting up against the far wall.

"Alex, Alex look at me, how bad did he hurt you?"Carlos said.I was feeling dizzy again but better then the last wave of dizziness."I'm fine, Carlos." I said."I don't think so you were screaming bloody murder, Alex."Carlos replied.

"Take me to a the bed, please?"I asked."Alright, Alex."Carlos there he helped me to the first room in the motel. Suprisingly it was completely clean, and neat."Easy know."Carlos said."know where did he hurt you, Alex, tell the truth."Carlos said.

"He stabbed me in the abdomen above my belly button, and cut me across the chest."I replied."Shit, he could have killed you Alex."Carlos replied angerily."What was I sopposed to do?, Let him rip me to shreds!"I said getting up angrily, that was a mistake. I winced at the pain and fell to the floor on my hands and knees.

"Damn it Alex, I told you to take it easy."He said caringly.I looked up at him, while he was helping me up.I looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes,seeing so much love in his eyes for laid me down on the bed, he pulled up a chair and lifted my shirt up enough to look at my abdomen, there was a sizeable gash there.

"Damn your gonna need stiches for this one, sit up if you can and take off your shirt and bra please Alex?"Carlos said.I felt nervous having to be bare chested in front of the man I was in love with."Ok."I replied shyly."I won't hurt you Alex."he said."I know Carlos."I took my shirt off, then hesitated.

"Carlos I can't take off my bra, can you unlatch it please?"I looked taken aback,"um, yea sure turn around."He said. I turned around feeling nervous, I felt the bed shift to his weight as he sat behind me."Carlos,I...I."Thats all I could get out.

"Yes Alex, what are you trying to tell me?"He asked."I...I like you."I said in a rush."Do you mean love me, cause I...I do."He replied."Yes,Yes I do love you."I answered confidentally.I felt his warm hands on my back lightly flowing down my back.

I hummed appreciation to the feel of his came back up to the clasp of my bra,I felt my bra pop, as he unclasped fell away from my turned me around,I winced when I did that, reminding both of us that I was injured,and bleeding."Lets see how much damage there is."Carlos said.

He looked down at my breast, there was a line of blood from the top of my left one down to the cleaned and bandge my chest, every once in awhile his finger would go over my nipple.I would jump at the feel of his warmth coming off of him."Carlos, I'm hot."I said.

Meaning that I was hot down there.I couldn't help it though."What do you mean?"He asked puzzled."I want you in me."I replied innocently.

"Alex, your injured, I can't,not until you heal up."Carlos replied.I could sense he was straining, to keep from attacking with his lips."Please, I want to feel you."I pleaded."No."he said sternly.

"Fine you can kiss me,I know you want to,I can see it in your eyes."I was staring at me with leaned foward, as I did,we met in the lips were soft and warm,he kissed with such longing like he lost me and then found me 20 years later.

We pulled away from each other."Carlos, we need to signal the caravan, remember."I stated when the thought poped in my looked at me with relization."Right, thank you." He replied.

He gave me a light peck.I pulled my shirt back on, or atleast what was left of gave me his jacket."Thak you."I said."Can you walk or do you want me to signal them."He asked."And leave me in here, no way."I said standing up and trying to balance."Yeah, I think I can."I replied to his question."Ok." He said.

**Outside the Motel**

Carlos signal the caravan to come down. The caravan came down, Alex was checked and given stiches and set a perimeter around the motel.

**POV:Clair**

"So what took you guys so long?"I asked Alex."I ran into a super zombie in the very back of the motel."she answered."Wow, that must have been brutal." She answered."Yeah, if it wasn't for Carlos the zombie would have killed me."Alex said.

I saw Carlos walk up behind her quietly."No, you faired fine Alex."Carlos said.I laughed when she jumped practically out of her skin."Oh my god, Carlos, you jerk."She said.

It was obvious that they liked each wrapped his arms around her waist."I'm gonna go check the tanker for gas."I said.I turned and walked away.


End file.
